


Shy Boyfriend's 1st Foot Worship

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story that sees a sudden change. This one is an experimental story and involves a female character worshipping the feet of a male character. Letting you know so if you don't like this because of this scenario please don't be mad!





	Shy Boyfriend's 1st Foot Worship

Barry and Jane were training hard, both in their black running gear though Jane wore matching black shoes whilst Barry wore white shoes. Jane had wanted Barry to go out for a run with her this time. They trained hard, jogging across the forest for almost an hour now. They were both sweaty and exhausted, though Jane kept pushing him to keep going.  
“Come on love!” Jane cheered. “Or else you’ll be worshipping my feet for the rest of the day.”  
“I... I-I don’t see the D-Downside...” Barry blushed badly.  
“Silly.” She giggled, pushing him ahead of her a little. He wasn’t a fat person at all though he was a little out of shape than what he used to be. Of course Jane didn’t mind his looks, it was the personality and how he treated her that made her fall in love with him. Though there was another reason why Jane had asked Barry to exercise with her today. On most days, Jane would allow Barry to worship her bare feet, perhaps even make him go under mind control. However, Jane also secretly shared his same fetish but for male feet. Normally, it wasn’t considered normal for a girl to have a fetish for guy feet, but she had always considered asking Barry. What stopped her was the fear he would say no or be too uncomfortable. For Barry, he wasn’t just a normal stereotypical male but was very sweet, shy and a loving person that she was madly in love with. And she knew he felt the same about her that was obvious about how he showed his love for her. Not just worshipping her body and feet but also giving her gifts, bringing flowers to her and snuggling up to her while they watched films or played video games.  
“Go, go, go!” Jane encouraged him.  
He tried his best to jog in his white running shoes, herself staring down at them as she ran behind. But after the time they already spent exercising, he was already exhausted. He stopped at a nearby tree, sitting down.  
"I think that is enough for today.” He panted.  
“Indeed.” She smiled, looking at his shoes. “We should head home.”  
Barry panted, nodding. He tried to move, too exhausted since this wasn’t a normal thing for him. Suddenly, he felt himself get lifted up by Jane as he turned bright red.  
“H-Huh? Wh-Wh-What are you...?” Barry asked nervously.  
“Shhhh...” She smiled. “I’m carrying you home silly.”  
He wanted to protest, feeling bad though Jane’s gaze down at him made him at a loss for words. He didn’t respond, only looking up at her as they walked back up down the path they came from.

They headed back home as Jane carried him to the couch, putting him there gently.  
“I... Can’t thank you enough.” Barry smiled.  
Jane looked at his white shoes, only imagining what his bare feet would smell and taste like. Without saying a word, she sat down on the other end, putting his feet on her lap and removed his shoes. He gasped, dark red.  
“U-Um... Love?” Barry questioned. “I-I...”  
Jane put her finger against his lips, asking him to shush. She wanted to do this, unable to keep it in her mind. She had seen his bare feet before but dared not to properly show them affection, especially while he was in a deep sleep. She could’ve hypnotized him with her own feet to allow him to give his feet to her. But she had always feared that could suddenly snap him out the trance since she was still a casual when it came to hypnotizing, only working with her cute boyfriend. She put his shoes to the side, already getting a whiff of Barry’s smelly socks.  
“I’m so sorry!” Barry apologised. “They’re horrible!”  
“Don’t be.” Jane smiled. “I love it. And they aren’t horrible.”  
She put her face against his socks, taking a deep sniff, making Barry gasp in confusion. He was used to him being in Jane’s position right now but not the other way end. She then peeled off Barry’s socks, exposing his white bare feet as she only smiled happily. There was some sweat on his feet that her smile even more. He was nervous what she was going to next, unable to remove the blush from his face. Personally, he didn’t think his feet were anywhere near as perfect as Jane’s. In fact, he considered them not even average looking at all, even not smelling too great. But to Jane, she enjoyed smelly guy feet.  
"What... Jane sweetie? What are you going to do?" He asked nervously as she ran her finger up against his sole, making him chuckle a little.  
“N-No laughing now.” Jane blushed smiling.  
She lifted up his size 10 feet to her face, taking a few sniffs, moaning softly.  
“J-Jane!?” Barry gasped in surprise.  
“They smell great.” She smiled.  
She began to kiss the bottoms of Barry’s feet, with each kiss more passionate and longer than the previous one. Barry shook in shyness, watching Jane worship his feet. It had never been like this before. She had mentioned she liked feet too but he never thought guy feet were what she meant. He should stop her and question why she was suddenly doing this. But surprisingly to him, it didn’t feel bad at all. No wonder Jane loved having her feet worshipped. He giggled at the sensation of her lips against his feet, as she covered them in her kisses. She then began to suck on one of Barry heels. As she did, Barry only moaned softly as she looked as his cute dark red face.  
“J-Jane...” Barry moaned, still blushing.  
She removed his heel out of her mouth smiling.  
“Enjoying it?” She said seductively.  
He only nodded.  
“Good you cutie.” She winked.  
She started tasting his sole, licking upwards nice and slow from the heel to the tips of his toes. She let out quiet moans, but Barry’s moans covered them to her happiness. His feet tasted great to her, replacing his sweat with her own saliva. She continued to lick, moving to between Barry’s toes, wrapping her tongue around his toes. She moved back to licking up and down Barry’s feet, leaving a trial of wetness on them. In her point of view, they were so soft and sensitive. Everytime she pressed her tongue against his feet, she could sometimes hear a giggle from him.  
‘Perhaps that’s not all just blush.’ Jane thought to herself, referring to the redness in her boyfriends face.  
She continued licking and worshipping his feet and Barry watched happily but still shy. He had never had his feet treated like this. Normally, he would feel uncomfortable but for his girlfriend, he was willing to allow her to do what she was doing, not to mention that it did feel good.

An couple of hours passed as Jane set his feet on her lap as she leaned in to Barry, wrapping her arms round him, nuzzling him lots. Barry put his arms round her as she looked into his eyes happily.  
“Thank you beloved...” She said seductively.  
She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, their lips locked.  
“U-U-Um... Y-You really... Um love my feet don’t you?” He questioned.  
“Of course.” She replied. “Just as much as you love mine.”  
Barry gasped, knowing that meant something to her. He would’ve never guessed.  
“You enjoyed it didn’t you?” She teased.  
“I-I-I did... But to be honest, I-I was a little... Nervous.” He replied.  
“I know.” That’s why I didn’t do it before today or even when you were under hypnosis.” She explained. “I... I hope you aren’t mad.  
“Not at all.” Barry smiled. “Y-You know you can ask me for anything.”  
They both blushed, looking into each other’s eyes as they moved into a more passionate kiss than the last, their tongues waltzing with each other.  
“I love you.” He moaned.  
“I love you more.” She moaned back.  
“That’s impossible.” He smiled.  
“Oh really? Well I love you times a million!” She cheered.  
“I love you times a billion.” He cheered.  
They spent the rest of the day in each other’s arms, laid and snuggled on the sofa in their romantic chat of who loved whom the most. And that would go on a very long time, as they loved each other that much, they would not submit to defeat of their true love. They only continued nuzzling and kissing their affections to one and another.


End file.
